


To Protect Him

by Dove00



Category: harry potter- JK Rowling
Genre: Andy just wants to love her cinnamon roll, F/M, They’re screwed, and boy does she need it, but Bella has to mess it up, luckily James and Sirius help andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Andromeda thinks her secrect is safe. What happens when she realizes he isn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

“I love you.” Andy said. Ted smiled and kissed her.   
“I love you, too.” They were laying on his bed.   
“I don’t want to go home.”   
“I know. You can stay with me.”   
“No. I can’t. My parents won’t let me go so easily.” He held her hand.   
“I’m sorry, love. I’ll see you when Easter break ends.”   
“I’ll see you then.” And she left his dorm. 

“I am NOT marrying Rodolphus, Bella! That’s final!” Andromeda screeched. Their parents and Cissy were out shopping when Bella informed her that she needs to tell Andy something in Bella’s room. The younger Black was not expecting this.   
“It’s what our parents want.” She said as if it made all the sense in the world.   
“I don’t care. I’m not marrying that rude fool. I’d rather marry James Potter.”   
“Don’t speak that blood traitor’s name.” Andy owes a lot to James. The young boy opened Sirius’ eyes. “You will marry Rodolphus.”   
“You can’t make me.” And with that, Andy walked to the door.   
“I suppose you are going to tell that mud blood pet of yours about your...pickle.” Bella said slowly, relishing in every word. Andy froze. No. Her and Ted had been careful. There was no way she could’ve found out. Andy took a breath.   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, sis.”  
“That Hufflepuff boy. What was his name again? Ned? Anthony?” She laughed cruelly. “Oh. That’s right. Ted. Edward. Dirty Muggle name.” Andy felt her blood boil and turned around to face her crazy sister.   
“Leave him out of this.” She told Bellatrix through gritted teeth. Bellatrix smiled greatly, enjoying how this conversation is going.   
“I didn’t bring him into this, sister dear. You did. You will marry Rodolphus or I will kill-“   
“What? You’ll kill your own sister?” Andy asked.  
“No. Never. If you refuse, I’ll kill him.” Andy saw no love in her older sister’s eyes.   
“No.”   
“Yes. I won’t do it so fast, though. I’ll torture him a bit. I wonder what his screams sounds like. I’ll let you watch.”   
“I’ll marry Rodolphus. Just leave Ted alone.” Bella smirked and touched Andy’s cheek.   
“I knew you’d see reason.” 

Dearest Ted,   
I am writing this to you because I cannot constantly put you in danger. Which you are every second you are with me. My family will hurt you and I would rather sleep at night knowing you are safe. I am marrying Rodolphus. I’m sorry. I hope you find someone who’s not me. It kills me to say that. I love you but move on.   
Sincerely,   
Andromeda.


	2. 2

Andy sat by herself in the courtyard. She had avoided Ted since they all came back. When out of nowhere, a tap caught her attention. She turned around to see Ted.   
“What are you doing?”   
“Saying hello.” He sat by her and showed her letter. “We need to talk about this.”   
“There’s nothing to talk about. If something happened to you-“   
“I can protect myself.” He stated. “Bellatrix is only a year older.”   
“I believe you can but not against Bella. She plays dirty.” Especially because she doesn’t have the trace.   
“I don’t care. I love you. You love me. I don’t care about-AHHHH!” He was screaming in such pain. She looked to see Bellatrix still holding her wand.   
“Bella, stop!” Ted’s screams were hurting her.   
“No. I gave you a chance. Now that mud blood is dead.” All of the sudden, Bella fell, the curse ending.Yet, no one was there until two boys appeared.   
“Hi, Andy.” Sirius said.   
“Sirius.” She said surprised. It was him and James.   
“Are you both okay?” James asked.   
“Yeah...” She trailed, looking at Ted, who-she didn’t notice until now-was unconscious.   
“Oh Merlin. Help me get him to the Hospital Wing.” The three got him up and rushed to the wing.


	3. Chapter 3

They got him to the wing as quick as they could. She told James and Sirus to leave.  
“But why?” Sirius whined.   
“Because you can’t be out. Please, go.” James pulled Sirius out.   
“Come on, mate. She just watched the love of her life get tortured. Let’s listen.” Sirius nodded. James ran back and gave her a hug.   
“I’m sorry.”   
-  
Ted finally opened his eyes an hour later. Andromeda hugged him then smacked him.   
“Ow. What was that for?”   
“My letter was specific. Stay away. See what happened. Where you are.”   
“This would’ve happened regardless.”   
“How do you know?”   
“Because I’m a mud-“  
“Don’t call yourself that. You are amazing and I love you.” She said, tears falling. “But I hurt you.”   
“You don’t hurt me.”   
“I might as well. My family-“  
“You’re true family saved me. You, Andromeda Black,” he reached for her hand and she relished in his warmth. “could never hurt me. You’re much too kind, much too good, much too you. And I love you so much.” Ted softly grabbed her chin. “And if loving you means that some people want to kill me more then they already do. Then alright. I will be alright as long as I have you.” He kissed her lips gently and she met it. 

They thought in that moment, they would be alright. That nothing else can cause them harm. 

 

How naive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Because Ted gets murdered b/c of his blood status. Ha ha ha. I’m not crying.


End file.
